


A Drop in the Ocean

by Beautyishername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: Malia wants Theo. Theo want Malia. So what's the obstacle in their way? Issac AU *Disclaimer*





	1. Wildest Dreams

Malia pushed the squeaking book cart through the aisles, placing the books where they belonged. The perks of working at the school library. Staying here until 9. Having to pick books off of desks and floors. Sometimes people left them there deliberately. It infuriated her when they made eye contact with her and just kept walking. She shook her head as she continued to check the numbers on the spine.

“Bastards.” The vibration in her pocket caught her attention. “Issac.” She stared at his name on her screen. Should she get it? “Hey.”

“Hey ‘Lia.” He got in his car. “You still need a ride?” She pursed her lips together. This was more than a ride. This was declaration that she was willing to try again. She didn’t know if she was……

“Um. Actually. I’m taking the bus.” She didn’t need to be with him to see his sad eyes. She heard the disappointment in his voice. If she were to ride with him it would mean that they weren’t just friends.

“O. Ok.” He hung up.

Was she cruel? Yeah. But certain situations called for you to be honest and tactless. Her relationship with him didn’t feel like one to her. She found herself constantly planning her every move around him. The spark she felt left as quickly as it came. What she said. At first, she thought it was nerves.

He was so clean-cut. And she just wasn’t. And she didn’t want to be with someone who didn’t make her feel like she could be herself. Or try to understand things from her perspective when needed. So after 3 months of it, she let it go. And when she said “just be friends,” that was what she truly meant.

But he didn’t.

“God. I’m such a bitch.” She put the final book on the shelf.

“Depends what you did.” She rolled her eyes turning around. Theo Freaking Raeken. The quiet lacrosse player who was always the last one to leave.

Isaac’s friend.

Her friend.

He placed his book on the shelf. It became easier for him to catch her eyes. As a transfer student, it was hard for him to get adjusted. Isaac helped him get adjusted. And in the process, he became friends with his friends. They were like family now. 

“Don’t you have something better to do?” Her words no longer offended him. He actually liked her snark.

“Anything beats talking to yourself Tate.” He smirked, handing her another book. It wasn’t like she could be mad at him for staying. Only a few of the players actually cared about their academics.

“It’s nothing that concerns you.” She accepted the book from his hand, putting it on another shelf.

Theo knew if he told her he overheard the conversation, his ass would literally hit the floor. Isaac was his friend. His teammate. And he was in love with this girl. This gorgeous kick-ass girl with the brightest hazel eyes and some tactless comment to say. It had to be left at that. He pulled his eyes away from hers heading back to get his things.

Yeah. She was one because she should have known Isaac wanted anything but friendship. His lingering dark eyes on her in the hallway and class. She wanted to throw her phone at something. anything. Herself. She didn’t mean to lead him on….

Her eyes fell on Theo once again. The light eyed guy who was nothing like his appearance. The guy who she would find asleep drooling on his notes from working so hard. He was surprisingly humble but a little bit of a wiseass.

She did one quick look through the library, placing items in the lost and found. Her phone rung as she ignored it. Isaac had to learn the hard way. As she left the library, she saw Theo waiting in the hallway.

“I thought you left.” The moonlight accented his light eyes and now dark hair. Which she liked.

“Well. You see I didn’t.” The two exchanged a quick grin. He walked beside her, gripping his backpack straps. His eyes stayed straight to keep from staring at her, admiring her long legs. “I don’t like the idea of you walking in these halls by yourself.” His voice was light, sincere. It made her stop as he turned around, facing her. Hazel met light grey.

He was so hard to read at times. What was the point of asking and expecting the truth? But she swore when he talked to her, there was genuine concern and respect he had for her.

“Please tell me Isaac has nothing to do with this? Stiles and Scott wouldn’t do it because they know I hit hard.”

“What?” It came out of nowhere to him. Wait. No it didn’t.

“I’m not mad. Just irritated.” Malia rubbed the back of her neck. All of a sudden she felt a shortness of breath. “Has he been asking you to stay and watch over me?” She sounded crazy and paranoid, but she needed to know.

“No.” Her stern look didn’t break. It was supposed to scare him, but it made him want to come closer. To remove the gap between them. Her nostrils flared. Her fists clenched. She was amazingly powerful. It was what his teammate saw. “Seriously.”

“It’s not like you would tell me the truth anyways.” Which was a good enough reason to ignore this subtle tension she felt. She found her eyes on his lips. Her light blush made her look away.

“Well trust me. I’m not involved. It’s hard working. shifts. Being a lacrosse player, trying to get a full ride scholarship. I study here because I find ways to distract myself at home.” She only nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Good.” She held her breath as he reached for her wrist.

“You’re my friend too Malia. I wouldn’t do you like that.” He licked his lips, feeling their hands lace. Her thumbs ran over his palm.

What the hell was she doing? Enjoying his touch.

“Good to know.” Her eyes softened, quickly moving her hand away. “I better get going.” She rushed off, leaving him behind.

Isaac waited for her in the parking lot. She didn’t know it yet, but she wanted him back. He just had to remind her of that. Remind her of what attracted her to him. His kind heart. He had known her since sophomore year. Then one day, his junior year, he saw her walking in the rain and offered her a ride. The whole ride, she critiqued his choice of music. Claiming that only one person can listen to Bastille for so long. She was opinionated, mouthy, hot. He couldn’t let this go just yet.

 He watched her walk down the sidewalk. She was flustered, thinking about something. Whatever it was, she was upset.

Malia kept walking. A part of her wished Theo  could have followed her. How the hell did this happen? She had already hurt Isaac enough. Feeling a presence behind her, she felt this smile on her face as she turned around. It disappeared quickly at the sight of Isaac’s car.

“What’s wrong Malia?” He pulled over, lowering his window.

“Nothing. Just go away. Please.” She continued to walk to the corner, waiting for the city bus.  She should have known he would do this. Why did he always have to impose? He turned off his ignition, following her in the dark night.

Theo saw this from his truck. Isaac was better than him. Better for her than him. And he would accept that. Even when it hurt like hell…

“ ‘Lia I’m not going anywhere. I trying to take you home.” He touched her arm. His eyes were so warm, welcoming. Which was why it hurt her to say this to him. He honestly thought he was doing right by her, but he wasn’t. 

“No. You’re not. I don’t need a ride.” He wanted to pull his hair out. Why was she so damn difficult to please?

“Yes you do.” He was so unintentionally pretentious.

“No. I don’t. You never listen if you did you would know that you’re suffocating me?” She held herself, hearing his heart shatter along with hers. This wasn’t her intention.

“What?” He held his tears. This was the strong hearted, unconventionally sweet girl who held his heart. This wasn’t happening. When she broke up with him, he thought it was just a break. Not permanent.

“You think there is a chance for us. And it’s not. It’s over. I can’t. I can’t.” She felt the tears stain her face.

“But everything was going well.” He was trying to remember every moment they had. Why wasn’t he good for her. “We weren’t awkward around eachother anymore. We were beginning to……

“I know. I know. But something’s missing. And you feel it too. You just are so stubborn and refuse to see it because you hate letting go.” She bit her lip.

“I can’t see something that doesn’t exist. Malia you’re acting like this because you’re scared. You think you don’t deserve….”

“Stop telling me what I should want or need. I’m the first person to know. And I know that this isn’t what I want. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He ran his hands through his hair.

This wasn’t what he planned to happen. But her eyes told him she was serious. That it was over.

“So you think it’s that easy. To say you’re sorry and just move on. Malia I love you.” The conviction in his voice. His red eyes. He was broken. She broke him.

He waited for her to say something back, but it never came.

As the bus pulled up, she walked on. No goodbye. No see you later.

TWTWTWTWTW

“Theo. Theo.” He laid on his bed. Eyes on the ceiling. He was a shitty friend for doing what he did. He promised himself he wouldn’t make a move on his friend’s ex. Yet that didn’t stop him. Not with her that close to him……..

”Babe what’s wrong?” She kissed her precious two-year old on the forehead as she laid her down in the crib. Usually he would greet her and his little sister with a kiss.

His mother sat on his bed. Her ebony hair cascaded down her back as she waited. She hated seeing her son like this.

“Mom please don’t ask.” He turned his back to her. She easily turned him back towards her. Teen angst never got old to her. 

“How do you know unless you tell me? Or did you want to wait for your father?” She ran her fingers through his hair. When he was little, he thought it could make everything better. “Did you and Ike fall out? Or worse, you, Stiles, or Scott?”

“possibly.” He sat up, placing his hands on his knees. “I like Malia……..” She took a deep breath, folding her lips.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” That was why she was the school counselor. She could tell every type of body language and read eyes without a thought. She only shrugged, rubbing his back. He rested his head on her shoulder. “I see the way you stare at her in the halls when Isaac isn’t looking. And I see the way she stares at you. It’s why you study at the library too. To be near her.” He blushed. It wasn’t like he could have told Malia that earlier.

“Yes. So go ahead and rip into me.”

“Theo why should I, they aren’t together anymore.” Theo gave her curious eyes. “The faculty knows about student drama too. We just don’t get involved. But you didn’t make a move on her during.”

“No.….” The two heard the front door open.

“Marin? Theo?” His British accent made her smile. They heard his footsteps in the other room. Kissing his other beautiful daughter. He ran his fingers through her dark curly hair. She was going to look just like Marin when she grew up.

“Up here Duke.” Marin heard him tread up the stairs.

“Why are you two in the dark?” He turned the lights on. “That’s better.”

“No it’s not dad.”

“Am I missing something?” He looked at his gorgeous wife, kissing her sweetly.

“You two are digusting.”

“Long story short. Theo likes Malia. Malia likes Theo. But Isaac is still in love with Malia.”

“Newsflash.” Deucalion sat on the other side as Theo fell back on his bed. Apparently, everyone knew but him. “Perks of having a counselor for a wife. She finds out everything and tells me.”

“Guys.” Deucalion looked at his son. He was definitely experiencing a growing pain.

“I know it hurts, but it happens. So are you going to make a move?”

“I kind of, maybe, did. Tonight. I didn’t mean to. Honest. I just. It’s hard.”

“That it is. That it is.” Duke said.

“Ike is going to hurt regardless, but Malia has to be happy. So do you. So can live without Malia’s affection or Issac’s friendship?” She had that talent of always being profound.

“I mean it’s not like high school relationships last forever. So I choose Isaac.” The parents looked at each other, knowing it was easier said than done.

TWTWTWTWTW

“Dude. I’m Sorry.” Scott said. It wasn’t a good thing to be dumped. Isaac sat on his bed with his hands on his face. He would let him grieve. Not telling him he knew this was coming soon. He told him not to get his hopes up. That maybe it was time to move on. And it is.

Isaac never saw her like that before. So cold. But to be honest, he wouldn’t have listened if she were nicer. Apparently, he hadn’t been listening for a while. That was why she wasn’t with him now. He missed them together. Sneaking out. Going to parties. Everything.

“There was that part of me that was hoping maybe I wasn’t the reason for her acting distant.”

“What do you mean?” Scott wondered.

“She just has kind of been to herself. Like something was on her mind. Tonight. She ran out the building…she was just off. Now I know it was me who was making her feel like this.” He didn’t mean to mess this up or cause her pain.

“Maybe she didn’t want to tell us how she felt because she thought it would make us choose sides. I hope you don’t want that for us.” Isaac said nothing. Scott waited. He didn’t want their family to be destroyed so easily.

He could only look at him. So hurt he couldn’t find the right words. Angry. Enraged. It wasn’t fair that he had to be the bigger person in this. That he had to get over it quickly.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Look.” Scott began.

“Don’t do this to me Scott. Try to reason when I did nothing wrong. I gave my all and got nothing in return. And I know that’s petty. But I have every right to be like this.” Scott could only nod.

“You’re right. But look back. All the signals were there.” He hoped he didn’t sound harsh.

“Yeah. But that doesn’t make it easier. How would you feel if Allison did this to you?”

“I would want to crawl in deepest hole.” Scott gripped his shoulder.

“Got any holes.” Isaac asked.

“So how are you going to act around us? We all hang out. Just not come around anymore? You don’t need to be alone right now.”

“I don’t know.” He looked at his phone. “Of course, Stiles is with Lydia so he couldn’t answer. And Theo is probably still in the weight room.” Scott folded his lips at the statement.

“Yeah.” It wasn’t for him to get in. He had to figure it out on his own.

TWTWTWTWTW

Malia accepted the tea from her stunning mother. Her naturally tan skin shimmered in the dim light. She sat beside her sipping it slowly. Her ears were ready to listen. “I’m just waiting for you to tell me to stop acting like a little girl and give him another chance.” Malia cringed at that thought. Not that she would do it, but she cared about her mother’s opinion.

“Am I really that bossy?” She reached over to hold her hand.

“You are the best at it.” The two grinned as Malia sat her mug down. “I didn’t mean to hurt him. You should have seen him. It was like a big rig ran over him. I just don’t feel it anymore. Or maybe I just got so excited that a really sweet guy took interest in me.”

“So this has nothing to with his friend, Theo?”

“Theo?” She said it like some foreign concept. As if he hadn’t been thought of.

“You know Theo Raeken. The boy who lives down the street.”

“Mom how can you ask me that?”

“Because during your relationship whenever Theo was around you and Isaac, you just had this glow about you. You tried to hide it. Isaac might not have seen it but I did.”

“That’s irrelevant.” Malia tried to brush it off.

“How so?” The mother smirked, knowing she was right. She hated how her daughter was judging herself. There was no right or wrong in this situation.

“Because this is about Isaac. He can be so overwhelming…. He’s sweet. too sweet. He’s perfect and he wants me to be perfect without even knowing it. You know I’m not. I cant be. And when I tried to tell him, he just brushed it off. I’m just….”

“My beautiful daughter who never gives herself credit. Who sees all the flaws within herself but everyone has them. And you’re beautiful with them.”

“Mom. This isn’t the time to help with my insecurities. I hurt a guy who didn’t deserve it. Can you give me something? anything?”

“Babe. Breakups happen. That’s what life is about. And he will get over it. At least you didn’t string him along. You have respect for him. You want him to find someone who will appreciate him.”

“So all in all, this guilt is going to be here for a bit.”

“Most definitely.” Corrine kissed her cheek, taking their cups. She wanted to pry more about Theo, but decided to leave it alone. Malia had enough on her mind.

Malia bit her lip as he mother left the kitchen. Did she always have feelings for Theo? Ugh. She just hurt her ex even more and she was thinking about his best friend. Theo was just so annoyingly smug at times. And he always has something smart to say. He was challenging, argumentative. Kind. He didn’t coddle her all the time.

Sure she liked Isaac’s kisses. Talks. But he couldn’t relate to her. He tried but they were too different. At least that’s what she saw. He thought they were the same. She took a deep breath as she grabbed her keys.

“Mom. I’m going to the pool.”

“Ok babe. Don’t stay out too long.”

 What a wonderful time for her car to be in the shop. Hopefully she could find some way to escape her current hell.

If she wouldn’t have let his hand go, she would have kissed him. Without regret. She couldn’t do that to their relationship.

Her feet carried her to the community pool. Nothing like the cold water to give her clarity. She dove in enjoying the cold water on her skin. What if something was wrong with her? She had what any girl would want? A guy who was understanding. Attractive. Super attractive. An athlete. But she didn’t want him. Did she ever really? When he offered her that ride, she couldn’t tell him no. No one had ever done that for her before.

“Ugh.” She dipped her head under the water, trying to think where it went wrong for her. She couldn’t. Maybe because it was just all wrong.

Theo stopped when he saw her swim in the pool. This just proved to him that they thought the exact way. He admired her moving gracefully though the water. Before she noticed, he rushed to grab his shirt.

Malia got out the pool, turning her head as he put his shirt back on. All the lacrosse players had beautiful bodies. It was like she had never seen abs before.

“I’ll just go.” Theo put his shirt back on. Their ritual was to avoid eachother’s eyes. And to tip-toe around this. Knowing they were going to steal glances. She looked beautiful as water dripped from her body. There was this need in both their eyes for the other.

“No. I’ll go.” Malia said. “I’m done anyways.” She grabbed her things walking past him. Something clicked in his head. He couldn’t let her just leave. He had to have some memory of her.

“Screw it.” He pulled her to him.

She wasn’t expecting Theo to pull her towards him. Not expecting his lips on hers. They were warm. In sync with hers. Her arms rested around his shoulders as his hands pulled her closer to him, cupping her face. Both were shoving their tongues down each other’s throat.

Theo smiled as her teeth nipped his lips. His hands played in her long hair as her light moan gave him more confidence. Malia wanted this with him. 

With each kiss he was telling her how she should choose. That she would be happy. That they could make it work. This kiss was sweet. Hot. Toxic.

Isaac.

Isaac.

What the hell were they doing? Malia pushed him back.

SMACK

Maybe she slapped him because she couldn’t slap herself. She took a deep breath as she distanced herself from him. Theo deserved that.

“Damn girl.” His hand touched his stinging cheek. That didn’t stop him from wanting her. Worse, it didn’t stop her either.

She rubbed her lips with her thumb. She didn’t know if it was her way of wiping it away or making sure it stayed.

“What the hell?” She looked at him like it wasn’t mutual.

“I liked it too.” He was so close to pulling her back again. If he did, he knew she wouldn’t have stopped him. With each step closer to her, he saw her guard drop more.

“No.” Malia held herself. Their hearts sunk with guilt. They were terrible friends.

“Theo. That shouldn’t have happened.” He couldn’t disagree. He couldn’t control himself and she was glad that he couldn’t.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He quickly grabbed his things leaving her behind. He would always remember her kiss bruised lips.


	2. Leave Your Lover

_“Isaacccc” His hot tongue licked her neck, pressing her into his bed. Her hands gripped his biceps as he stole kisses here and there. He smirked at her low moans. This was just the beginning of her pleasure. His fingers unbuttoned her flannel shirt, eyeing her body. Her cute blush made him smile as he took off his shirt. She ran her hands up his chest. The look in his eyes, he wanted this from her and only her._

_His kisses were desperate._

_This felt good but not good enough. She panicked as his hands unzipped her pants._

_“Isaac.” She tried to slow things down. She wouldn’t go against her instincts again._

_“Yeah babe?” He tried to take her shorts off as she began to sit up, folding her lips. He saw the uneasiness in her eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”_

_“No. No. You were fine. I mean. It was fine.” She bit her lip. The last thing her boyfriend needed to hear were that his kisses were just “fine”. His eyes were trying to give her the security she needed. “Malia, I thought you said you were ready. I thought I showed you that I wasn’t taking advantage of you….”_

_“You have.” Malia bit her lip. Given that her first time was so horribly wrong, she wanted the second time to be perfect._

_“Apparently not.” He put his shirt on. Why couldn’t she trust him fully? They had known each other for some time._

_“That’s unfair. I told you what my first……”_

_“ ‘Lia, I’m your boyfriend. I’m not that asshole of a guy.” Malia shook her head. The guy who she gave herself to at some party. She hated herself for that. She just once wanted to know what Lydia and Allison felt. But it wasn’t good. And she felt lost afterwards. And there was nothing her mother could do to make it better._

_“I know that….”_

_“Then why aren’t you acting like it?” Isaac said before he realized. He saw the hurt in her eyes. Good. Because when she did things like this, it hurt him. One step forward. Two steps back. He liked her, but this was too much._

_Malia couldn’t believe he said that to her. It took everything in her to not slap him._

_“Maybe because you just proved to me that you are.” Malia stood up. “You said you understood.” Her eyes were red._

_“I do.” His voice was no longer soft._

_“No you don’t. Isaac We’ve only been together for 3 months. I’m getting to know you.”_

_“That’s bull. We’ve known eachother since last year. What’s really stopping this?” He demanded an answer. “It’s like there’s this block between you and me. And I’m trying to move it but you won’t let me.” She never saw him this angry. And he was right about every._

_“It’s like you don’t want this. And you are trying so hard to show me rather than say it.”_

_“Maybe because you make me feel so obligated to say that I love you. I’m sorry that I’m not in love with you. I am. It’s going to take more time.”_

_“Whatever Malia.” He should be used to being disappointed. Right now, he had to get away from her before he said something he wouldn’t regret._

_She couldn’t ignore this any longer._

_“This relationship isn’t good for me.” He wasn’t expecting those words or her serious eyes._

_“What?” He looked in her eyes._

_“I said….”_

_“I heard what you said. Look Malia. I’m sorry. I’m being an insensitive jerk. But don’t say things that you don’t mean.”_

_“There you go again. I do mean this. You want something that I can’t give you because you see me as someone that I’m not. And this proves that this isn’t right. We aren’t right.” He held her hand as she snatched it away. “And right now, I got to get away from you.” She ran out his room. Not even giving him time to try to convince her otherwise._

Malia got out the shower, her eyes stared at her phone that laid by the sink.

She kept hitting the ignore button. It was Theo’s third phone call this morning. And she refused to listen to her voice mail. Why? So he could say he was sorry like in his texts. So, they could lie to eachother. He said they could pretend it never happened. But it did…..

That kiss made everything real. The jealousy she felt when she saw other girls get his attention. The way he flirted with them in front of her. That was why she slapped him.

“Lydia.” She jumped at the girl sitting on her bed. Allison walked in eating an apple, sitting beside her. “Well just make yourselves comfortable.” Her sarcasm was always a delight.

“You ok?” Lydia asked as she came back in her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

“Yeah.” Lydia folded her lips at the quick response.

“Yeah. As in no. Something has been on your mind all morning. Actually for the past weeks now. And you won’t tell us. We’re really worried about you.” The red head gave her those puppy dog eyes. But naturally, she retaliated.

“Well it could be because my ex hangs out with us and since our breakup he has been trying to make me feel guilty for not taking him back. Let’s not forget about how I had to spell it out that we are done last night!!!!” Allison gasped.

“You two didn’t know.” Malia bit her lip harder. They shook their heads. “Well now you do. And it’s going to get super awkward. Like a divorce.” She put her clothes on.

“We’re your friend Malia not just his.” Allison said. Malia gave them a sad smile. Both girls could still sense something was off with their sister. Break-ups don’t make you fidget. Nor do they make you this quiet. She was like another person.

Allison walked to the door, blocking her exit. Malia huffed as Lydia joined her side. Both stood with their arms crossed, waiting on her.

“Guys. Move. I don’t want to talk about it. We are going to be late for class.”

“No we’re not. Sucks to be you because you are going to tell us.” Allison commanded. “Are we going to have to play 20 questions to get it? I don’t have work so I can be here all day.” Her brunette hair cascaded down her back.

“O my God.” Malia screamed. “You two are so freakin impossible.”

“Says the stubborn girl who won’t tell us what’s wrong. Did you and your mother get into another argument? Did your Dad, I don’t know. Just tell us.”

“No…….none of that” She cut her off. “Theo kissed me.” She looked away, hating the judgmental silence.

“What are you going to do?” It was not the answer she was expecting.

“Lydia you’re the smart one. You tell me.”

“I don’t know.” Lydia shrugged. They all knew kissing took two people. “Did you like it?”

“Of course she did.” Allison stated. “Look at her blush. These feelings were bound to explode.” Malia rolled her eyes. Only they could drop her defenses so easily.

“Anymore judgements.”

“Sweetheart. Best friends don’t judge eachother, we judge everyone else. Does Isaac know?”

“No.”

“Good.” Allison took a breath. “This would not be the time to tell him. Especially when you guys start dating.” Was their attraction that obvious?

“Who says she even wants to date Theo.” Malia listened to them discuss her life. That thought didn’t even cross her mind.

“Did I say that I want to date Theo? No. Plus, I slapped him for kissing me. So him dating me is out.”

“Malia when did your life become a chick flick?” Allison was grateful this was not hers. “How could you slap him?”

“She just got caught up.” Lydia answered for her. “Denial is a hard concept to accept. Look how long it took me to realize that I loved Stiles.”

“Don’t remind us.” Malia stated.

“Back to ‘Lia.” Allison said. “if you like him and he likes you, then you should. I mean you can’t miss out on this because of other people. And that slap probably makes him want you more.”

“She’s right.” Lydia agreed.

“I. I can’t think about that right now. All I can focus on is me avoiding Theo for the rest of the year. Ok. Day. Then I will work my way up.” The two girls looked at her with disbelief as she shoved passed them.

“Malia…..” Lydia chased after the girl.

“Let’s see how long this lasts. Surprised they haven’t ripped each other’s clothes.” Allison grabbed her keys. The two had history and chemistry together. Pun intended.

TWTWTWTWTWTWT

Theo placed his phone in his pocket. He continued to run through the woods. At times, he felt like he belonged here. Like he was part of nature. Maybe because he was an animal. Only they acted on pure instincts. He continued to run as Isaac’s voice mail played in his head.

_I really need you right now. I. I. Malia. You guys were right. I didn’t want to believe you. And I’m sorry for that. But….. Just call me back._

It made him want to hit something. And he did. The tree trunk felt his wrath. His knuckles were bloody, but he didn’t feel the pain as he kept hitting.

He was happy that Malia didn’t want his brother. He was rejoicing that he could still have a chance. How could she give him a chance with that slap? He was selfish…..

_Theo held his little sister in his arms as he fed her the bottle. She gave him a light gurgle as she welcomed the milk. He smiled down at her, sitting down as Marin kept her eyes on the stove. She was excited he was finally bringing some friends over from school. She waited so long for him to finally open up to people._

_“Aaliyah, you really are enjoying this.” He laughed as Marin took a picture of the two. She only smiled as he took the bottle away from her._

_“Yeah she is. Kirsten is coming home this weekend. She says that she has a surprise for her little sister.”_

_“O lord.” Deucalion laughed as he entered the kitchen, picking up his pride and joy, kissing her forehead. “So tell us more about your friends.”_

_“Guys. Can you two please stop acting like that? At least don’t act like that when Issac and Malia come over.” The parents looked at each other._

_“So it’s a girl and boy. Not two boys.” The two snickered._

_“Guys. No. They are together.” The two heard the sting in his voice. “And it’s to complete this project. It’s not like we are hanging out.” He shrugged it off._

_Ding_

_Dong_

_“And there they are.” He headed towards the door as Marin and Deucalion acted casually, straining their ears._

_Malia held herself as she waited at the door. This house felt like a home to her. The wooden porch. The tire swing on the tree. She would have never guessed Theo came from here. He had that dark, mysterious aura around him. It unnerved her to no end….._

_Theo opened the door, seeing her alone. She rubbed her neck under his curious eyes. He always found someway to get under skin without trying._

_“Hey.” Malia gave him side grin, as he said nothing. “So are you going to let me in or are we going to keep looking at eachother?” He stepped out the way, letting her in. She gripped her bag tightly as she smelled the aroma in the air._

_“You must be Malia.” Marin greeted her with a smile. The woman was so sincere, she couldn’t not return it._

_“Yes. Nice to meet you.” She smiled brightly. Deucalion saw his son admiring her. She was a cute girl. “Nice to meet you too sir.” She smiled at the child in his arms. “She’s beautiful.”_

_“Thank you. We will leave you two alone. Dinner should be ready in about another hour. I hope you brought your appetite.”_

_“I did.” The parents left as they sat at the kitchen table, unloading all their books on the table._

_“So where is Issac?”_

_“He told me that they extended his work hours. He should be here in about 30 minutes. Hopefully.” She rolled her eyes. He was still getting used to this girl. Since he made the lacrosse team, Scott, Issac and Stiles welcomed him in their circle. He was still learning all of their personalities. But Malia caught him off guard._

_Her long lashes. Her deer like eyes…_

_“So where do we begin?” Malia opened her laptop. She hated history and the industrial revolution. She was going to have to work hard to make a worthy powerpoint. Theo was somehow confused. “Theo? You alright?”_

_“Yeah. I guess I was expecting you to ask about my family.”_

_“How so?”_

_“Everyone who sees me always asks. Or look like they want to ask so I just volunteer it.” He shrugged._

_“Well I could care less about your family.” She bit her tongue. “Sorry. That came out wrong. What I meant to say was that it’s your family and you don’t have to explain that to anyone. Marin is your mother despite her being black. Issac told me stories about how sweet and overprotective she is of you.”_

_“Yeah. Sometimes too much. She just applied for the counselor’s position at the school. I hope she gets it.”_

_“She will. My mom is the same way. And when people see us together, they always wonder how that happened. She’s Spanish, so that makes me half Spanish. Duh.” She shook her head. “but I take my color from my father. Not father as in step-dad. But biological father. So now you know I am just like you. You should have seen Issac’s face when I introduced him to her.”_

_“Trust me, you should have seen him when he saw my mom. But she is the only one I’ve ever known. My biological mom died when I was 4 years old. Stomach cancer. ”_

_“Sorry to hear that.” She grabbed his hand to give him comfort. It was obviously hurting him._

_“She’s not suffering anymore. The hardest thing was hearing her cry from the pain. The surgeries seemed to make it worse than better.”_

_Marin stood from eyesight, crying herself. He would always carry that pain with him. But she noticed the intimate moment between the two. The way Malia was able to comfort him._

_“She was Native American. Beautiful. I do wish I could have had more time with her. My dad says I have her demeanor.”_

_“So she was super quiet and observant of everything.” His eyes looked at their hands together. Malia quickly moved it away._

_“Yeah.” He was shocked she noticed that about him. So was she. She licked her lips as she focused on the google page and not his light eyes. “But I couldn’t hate Marin if I wanted to. She didn’t try to replace her. She made it clear that she just wanted to be there for us. And she is. She embraced my older sister and I with open arms. I don’t know too many women who would marry a man with two kids already.”_

_“I think when love is involved everything goes off the table.” The two laughed. “It’s like with my dad. Well stepdad.”_

_“Sounds like a dad to me. I can tell you love him.” Theo smirked._

_“I can not believe I’m telling you this. But my real dad was in Eichen House. Now he is transferred to another facility in the next county.…... He suffers from narcissistic personality disorder. It was an unstable situation growing up until I was five. I remember him yelling at my mother and me constantly. Always blaming her or me for his problems. And she tried to be strong, helping him with his therapy, but she couldn’t do it anymore. It was weighing on her. And me too.” She hated when she came back to this dark place._

_“I didn’t know.” He saw her eyes glisten._

_“How could you? It’s one of my worst fears. To wake up and be like that. Especially when I was little I hated him. Even though now I know he can’t control it. That he is sick. I visit him every once in a while, but when I leave. I just feel drained. I wish I had some good memory of him.” He grabbed her hand, giving her comfort. She needed it. And as much as she knew she shouldn’t have, she liked it._

_“Umm. Isaac, should be here in a little bit. I gotta go to the bathroom. So yeah.” She realized she didn’t know where it was._

_“It’s down the hallway on the left.” She literally jumped out her chair, racing to it._

He was wrong then, as he was wrong now.

He didn’t know what made her tell him that. Maybe it was because she saw in him what he saw in her. She just didn’t know it yet. Then again, she did. That was why she brought up Isaac.

Without Isaac, he wouldn’t have friends. He was the one who introduced him to Scott. The guy everyone wanted to be around because of his personality. What would they all think of him?

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“So let me get this straight. We are going to convince Issac to come to school.” Stiles turned his ignition on. “You know that’s not going to work. He’s stubborn. Plus he just got his heart broken, good luck with that.” The two took a moment to think, heading towards his house.

Scott just wanted to help Isacc. Even if the situation was out of his hands. Stiles stopped at the stop sign, running his hands through his messy brown hair.

“So you want him to just mope around in bed all day?” Scott took a deep breath.

“No. No. but sometimes you have to give him space. He said he wanted to be alone. Respect that. If Lydia broke up with me I would be the same. Somethings we can’t fix. And Isacc isn’t expecting you to.” Stiles had to assure his brother of that. They didn’t expect for him make everything better. They just needed to know he was on their side.

“You’re right.” The two took a deep breath as Scott sensed something was off in his brother’s head.

“what?”

“Nothing.” Stiles gripped the steering wheel. Maybe this was just his paranoia taking over. Maybe he was trying to make something exist that didn’t.

“Nothing as in something. What?” Scott asked again.

“Part of me wanted to tell Issac about what I think is going on between Malia and Theo.”

“So you want to tell him that Malia broke up with him because of Theo.” Stiles realized how harsh that sounded, even if it wasn’t meant to be.

“Look,” Scott began. “I don’t disagree but what would that prove? It would only hurt him more.”

“I know. I don’t want to hurt him more.”

“I mean it’s not like they have acted on it. Even when Malia broke up with him, they didn’t. so that says that he is important to them. So why tell him something when it’s not necessary. It is just a crush between them. Nothing serious. Lydia and I went on a couple of dates before you guys got together.”

“Don’t remind me.” The two laughed. “Let’s not forget Isaac and Allison.” There were so many love triangles and rectangles since their middle school and freshman year.

“You’re right.” Stiles said, feeling bad for his brother.

TWTWTWTWTW

Malia was grateful they promised not to tell Stiles and Scott. But her sisters were right. She can’t give up on her chance to be happy with him? She didn’t even know what she was truly feeling. All she knew was that when she saw him in the hallways, it made her day. That when she was with Isaac, she was happy when Theo came.

“So is it operation skip two classes today?” Allison asked as they got out of her car, linking their arms together.

“More like operation, this is hell.” Malia saw Hayden stand by him at the steps, taking his hand. Sure, she had a boyfriend but he was so flirtatious. She wanted to kick him in the balls. She actually was thinking about trying with him. Putting herself first. “I will see you guys later.” Her sisters kissed her cheek, leaving her alone.

Theo looked away when Malia walked up the steps. Hayden could only roll her eyes at the two as she ran behind the girl, pulling Malia down the stairs with her, back to Theo.

“I’ll leave you two alone. Liam is waiting for me anyways.” She hoped she was helping. She wanted her friend to experience what she had. He had every right to.

The two stared at one another. Then broke eye contact. Malia saw his wounded hand, gently grabbing it.

“What happened?” She sounded so sweet. His light smile made her smile as she gently rubbed his knuckles. He let her. His skin was soft. And his eyes closed taking in her touch. Then he remembered everything.

“It’s nothing. Look I got to go.” Theo walked to the back of the school. When the bell rung, he would just go back home. He would deal his parents’ punishment.  He heard her footsteps behind him. “Damn it will you leave me alone?”

“Theo.”

“What don’t you get Malia? I can’t be around you and have a normal conversation. I can’t be around you.” He clenched his fists. “Damn it.” His fist hurt as she took it back in her hand.

“I don’t think it’s broken.” She inspected. He liked her gentle side. He brushed a couple of strands behind her ear with his other hand. Both wanted to talk about this but didn’t know how.

“That’s good to know.” He stated. “Malia.” He liked the way her named rolled off his tongue. “What happened last night. I wanted it. And I’m sorry that I hurt Isaac but I don’t regret it.” She listened to his words. They both knew she felt the same but he was waiting on her to say it.

“Me neither.” Nothing else she said after that mattered. Just hearing it was all he needed.

“I was wrong for slapping you last night. I didn’t know what else to do and I got so scar….” She was being completely vulnerable with him.

Licking his lips, he pressed her back gently against the building wall. Chest to chest. His index finger touched her bottom lip.

Ring

Ring

He leaned in carefully, giving her enough time to push him away if she didn’t want this. His hands cupped her neck. Her mind became mush at the feel of his lips. They took their time, cherishing this moment.

Not hearing the bell ring. Their lips had to make up for lost time. Malia pulled him closer to her, teasing him with her tongue. Adding pressure to his lips. She was trying to savor his every touch.

“Theo. The bell.” His hands traveled up her back. His lips on her neck. Her hands under his shirt.

“Do you really want to go to class now?” He teased her as his lips traveled to her earlobe. Nibbling. Biting gently.

“Theo.” A disappointed moan escaped her lips.

 Theo rested his hands against her waist as he took in her kiss bruised lips. She was flushed and out of breath, but relieved. Then it all shattered when she frowned. Reality set in.

“Theo. What? How?”

“We will figure something out.” He assured her, stealing another kiss. She nodded.

“Let’s get that hand bandaged by the nurse. I can take a tardy.” She guided him back to the entrance.

Stiles pulled up in the parking lot. The two rushed to the entrance, seeing Malia and Theo walk in the entrance together.

“Crap.” Stiles looked at Scott. Even he didn’t know what to do.


	3. I Want You Boy, I Caught You

_Malia smiled as he pulled out her chair. She said she didn’t want to do anything for her birthday. That she had good friends, but that wouldn’t work for him. A girl like her wasn’t ordinary. And she shouldn’t be treated as such._

_Malia gained her composure as she walked in the fancy restaurant. She clutched his arm as he gave her a gentle smile. Heels were not her style. And she was trying not to trip over anything. Nor was this dress that Isaac had chosen for her. She wished that he had brought Lydia with him to help pick something out for her. Great._

_Now she sounded unappreciative. This was just one night. With the guy she really admired, so what was the big deal?_

_Maybe it was the fact that it was her birthday and her interests weren’t taken into consideration. She had to stop being so cynical. Isaac was honestly trying._

_“You look beautiful tonight.” He grabbed her hand as the waiter poured their waters and placed their rolls on the table. His thumb rubbed over her knuckles. There was so much emotion in his eyes for her. And she wanted to feel that too._

_“Thanks.” She still felt uncomfortable in her own skin. He bit his lip as he noticed. This was supposed to be her day. And he wanted her to enjoy it._

_“So did you enjoy your presents?”_

_“Yeah.  Steve Madden Combat boots from Lydia. Ripped shorts from Allison. Hoodies from Stiles and Scott. And flannel shirts and vests from Theo. And of course this dinner from you.” She smiled, looking through this menu. All of the words were colliding. She found something simplistic. Thank you Jesus._

_“Looks like you found something. I’m getting the pasta.”_

_“And I’m getting the old fashioned hamburger.” The two gave the orders to the waitress._

_“Nice.” She was still in her shell. “So I got something else for you.” He pulled out a gift bag._

_“You didn’t have to do that.” The sad part was that Isaac didn’t even notice this her tense shoulders. Or worse, he was overlooking it. She accepted the gift bag, putting her hand inside._

_“It’s nice.” Malia smiled at the scarf in her hand._

_“Yeah. Now we can match.” He laughed as she felt her throat closed. Two months and it still felt like this. No goosebumps. No giddyness._

_“Yeah…..”_

Issac fell back in his bed. The signs were there and he blatantly ignored it. It was always what he thought was best for her. He fell back in his bed, grabbing his phone. He looked through all their pictures. They did have good moments, right? Maybe this smile that made his stomach do flips was fake too. She tried to tell him so many times. Even last night, he was trying to make it about him. It wasn’t………

He wanted to make this better. He knew he could make this better. All it would take was one conversation. A conversation that would be different than last night. One where she would talk to her and not say anything.

This was his last chance to prove himself.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_Lydia stared at the scarf around Malia’s neck. She folded her lips, dramatically placing her head on her locker. “I know it’s ugly.” She was waiting for the fashionista’s diagnosis._

_“Not ugly. I would actually wear it.” Lydia placed her books in her bag. “It’s just not you.”_

_“Tell me something I don’t know Martin.” She shook her head. “I’m just wearing it so I won’t hurt his feelings. And I don’t want to be an ass and exchange it.”_

_“You know what Tate. Underneath all that brash and snark, you are the sweetest person I know.” Lydia sensed her sister’s uncertainty._

_“Whatever Martin.” She headed to the weight room. She wanted to surprise him first thing in the morning. She opened the metal door to find Theo inside._

_He was in his own world doing pull-ups. It was only human nature to notice his body. At times she even noticed Scott and Stiles’ bodies. But this was different. It sent goosebumps up her arm. The sweat on his back. The muscles she found herself wanting to……_

_She had to turn around and leave while he hadn’t noticed her._

_“Lookin’ for Isaac?” He turned around as she rubbed the back of her neck._

_He always knew when she was in the room. It was this scent she had. Her lavender shampoo. His eyes fell immediately fell on her scarf. She didn’t like it. He knew it. They all did. “You definitely did not pick that out for yourself.”_

_“thanks for the observation Raeken. I really needed it.” She took it off in irritation. She guessed this was why her friends were her friends. Theo grabbed it from her hand. Taking in how she was not trying to look at his chest. It took everything for him not push her against the wall._

_“Are you looking to give this back to him?” He hit a nerve._

_“So what if I don’t like the gift. Isaac was sweet to give it to me. And why do think your opinion is so important to me. It’s not. You’ve only known me for about two months now. Maybe you’re just upset that no one wants to buy you anything.” She shut him down as he backed away from her._

_“It was just a joke that you took too seriously.” He walked over to his bag, taking out his water bottle. If he pissed her off so badly, why was she still here with him?_

_“No it was a dig at Isaac and you know it.”_

_“No it was a dig at you.” Since they were being honest. He didn’t even know why he was arguing with her. He was just so mad that she couldn’t even admit that she was trying to force herself to be with this guy who didn’t make her happy. And no one was calling her out on it. It was ironic how she was honest with everyone except herself._

_“Excuse me?” She folded her arms. He saw the war he started._

_“Whatever Tate.” He headed towards the metal doors as she blocked them._

_She hated him. How was it that he knew her in months of meeting her, yet Isaac didn’t? Why couldn’t she feel this way about Isaac?_

_“No way you aren’t going to say that and just leave.” She hit his chest. “ Why the hell do you like getting on my nerves? You intentionally say things just to get a reaction out of me.”_

_“Look who’s talking. You are the one who is starting an argument for no reason. I don’t want to argue with you. If anything I want to be your friend. But you won’t let me. Everyone accepts me but you. Even Stiles has warmed up to me. Why haven’t you?” Her eyes softened at his words._

_He was right._

_“Because you’re an arrogant ass.”_

_“This is what I’m talking about. You are too bullheaded.” He realized how close he was to her. So did she. So close she could smell his Axe. “I’m done with this conversation.” He walked past her….._

Now, she could finally not be afraid of giving into this. Taking what she wanted. His arms enveloped her as she took in his woodsy scent. Damn this felt good. He must have thought the same thing. His hands hadn’t left her back.

“I got to go to class.” She frowned.

“I know.”

Theo kissed her one more time before she left him at the nurse’s station. She wanted to be close to him. She had waited so long to feel this with him. All those arguments they started with eachother. The foul looks. It was because they couldn’t give in to each other. She sat down at her desk in front of Stiles. Her brother was giving her one of his all-knowing glances. It made her shoulders clench as he moved up whispering.

“So how is Isaac going to react when he sees you two?” She turned around giving him a deadly glare. Lydia promised she wouldn’t tell. It didn’t matter, he was going to find out anyways.

Now was not the time to listen to him. If she wanted a moral compass, she would go to Scott.

“Don’t start.” She threatened with a whisper.

“I’m not. But I’m being realistic.” He chewed his pen top as the teacher kept writing notes on the chalk board.

“Well you and your realism can shove it.” She bit. “And add your judging too.”

“That may be true but it doesn’t take Isaac out the picture. How are you going to tell him?” He made sure no one else could hear them.

“We don’t know ok. But please don’t let it be from you or Scott. He needs to hear it from us. Not anyone else.”

“well then I suggest you two not kiss in the hallway, luckily no one was there except me and Scott.”

“Note taken.” She turned around, grateful her sisters didn’t tell.

TWTWTWTWTWT

_“Theo help me wrap these vases up.” Lydia handed him the newspaper. He now knew he wanted into their pack, because they genuinely cared for eachother. He never had a friend throw him a birthday party in their parent’s lake house before. But then again, he never let anyone get close to him. He was always selective of the people around him. But somehow, each broke through his shell._

_“Sure.” He joined the rest of them in the kitchen. “So where are we going to put these at?” Allison was definitely Mrs. Alpha, but for the right reasons. She had the biggest heart out of all of them, yet she stood firm in what she believed._

_“We are going to lock them up in the basement.” Allison answered. Everyone knew she was in love with Scott, but she had to admit that Theo was very attractive. “Isaac said him and Malia would be here in about an hour.” She noticed his slight twitch at her name._

_“Good. Hopefully people won’t make too big of a mess.” Lydia said. Lydia was the smart one. The girl who looked to be superficial like him. But also like him, she wasn’t. She was the girl with all the answers and opinions. And she wasn’t afraid of sharing them._

_Just like Malia. Malia the badass. The rebel who had an unexpected sensitive sweet side. The one with the strongest hazel eyes that could look through him. He hid his blush._

_“You know they are, that’s why you got us to help?” Stiles kissed her cheek. Theo wished he had that. Underneath Stiles’ pestimism, he was a good guy who protected his friends. It didn’t matter what the world thought of him, it only mattered what they thought._

_He hoped he wouldn’t screw this up. Isaac saw something in him, which was why they were accepting to him. Isaac, the guy who wore scarves who had the same nature as him. He wasn’t thrown off by his curious eyes or his sly remarks. He found him comical._

_“So have you guys always been this close?” He sounded like a child, treading lightly. Still not used to them._

_“For the most part.” Scott placed more boxes on the table. “Since middle and high, but me and Stiles since birth.” Theo frowned. Scott would never see him like he saw them. The leader with the good sense of morals. The dependable one._

_“What’s wrong man?” Scott noticed his demeanor._

_“I just never had this. I’ve just been afraid to get close to people.”_

_“Why is that?” Allison asked._

_“Because they leave like my mom did.” He finally told them. He could trust them now. His mind traveled back to Malia. What was it about her that made him tell her first? Then he was struck with guilt because he should have chosen Issac first. “Biological mom.” They frowned._

_“Stomach cancer.”_

_“I’m sorry man.” Stiles said. If anyone understood about death of parent, it was him and Allison. The gorgeous brunette hugged him._

_“It gets better with time.” Allison gave him a sad grin._

_“I know I’m surrounded by good people. And I still have a good life. I remember her laugh. Her smile. I just. Great. I’m a jerk because this is supposed to be a good moment. Malia’s birthday party.”_

_“Yeah. She’s gonna be dancing everywhere.” They all laughed. “But it’s ok to be sad. That’s why you got us.” Scott said._

_“And speaking of a party.” Allison said. “Theo this would be the perfect place for you to meet a girl. Not if you want to of course. But to definitely have fun.”_

_“That I will do. I’m not into anyone right now.”_

_“but I hear a lot of them are into you.” Stiles volunteered. “What if I knew someone who….”_

_“Trust me. I don’t want you to pick any girl for me.” They all laughed. Stiles had to laugh himself. He was terrible when it came to this stuff._

_“What about me then?” Lydia asked. “What girls are you into?”_

_“I don’t know. I mean. Adventurous. She’s got to not be afraid to try new things. I need someone who can call me out on my shit when needed. Someone who isn’t afraid to just be herself. She’s more concerned about the people in her life rather than the latest fashion trend.”_

_“Hey.” Lydia teased as he looked down. “Joke Theo. Joke. I know what you mean.” She was surprised by his answer. Scott and Stiles exchanged a look. So did the girls._

_“Sorry. I got to get used to this.” He grabbed the valuables. “Where is the attic?”_

_“You will.” Lydia assured._

_“This way.” Scott and Stiles grabbed the other boxes, showing him. The girls waited for them to leave._

_“Was it just me or was he describing Malia?”_

_“To a tee.” Lydia affirmed. “Do you think he realized he was doing that or were we reading too much into it?”_

_“The hell if I know.” Allison bit her lip, thinking carefully. “Maybe he didn’t. And to be honest. She’s so hot and cold with him, till he probably doesn’t even see her as that.”_

_“Then why did he buy her such nice clothes for her birthday?” Lydia asked._

_“Because he is still trying to fit in with us. And he wants to be accepted by all of us. He’s like a lost, abandoned puppy.”_

Theo headed towards the locker room, gripping his lacrosse stick. Practice was hell. Not the usual hell that consisted of Finstock blowing his whistle just because. It was Stiles and Scott’s distance from him. Malia had already given him the heads-up. But it sucked because now he seemed like the bad, manipulative guy. And to be honest with himself, he was. But that wasn’t his intent.

He didn’t want to like her. He tried not to.

How else were they supposed to act towards him? How could he expect them to stay neutral or out of it? Isaac was their brother? He was just a friend. A mere associate now. He opened his locker, feeling those powerful, all knowing eyes on him.

Scott could only see Isaac’s pain when he found out about this. He waited with his hands in his pockets. It was inevitable…

“So this is you and Stiles’ plan. Just try to control this. Us.” Theo finally spoke as Scott remained silent.

“Is she really who you want?” Scott threatened with his eyes. If Malia didn’t want Isaac that was fine. But he would not settle for her being with a guy who probably just wanted another notch in his belt. Sure he thought Theo was cool, but what if that was what he wanted them to see? What if he planned this all along?

“Yeah.” He said without thought. His eyes did not break away.

“Why her?” Scott asked quietly. Theo huffed shoving his equipment in his bag. Because she was Malia.

“You know what. Screw you. And Stiles. Anyone who expects me to justify how I should or shouldn’t feel for her.” He slammed his locker.

“Theo, wait.” Scott followed him in the hallway.

“Don’t tell me to wait. I know how I feel. How would you feel if I asked about Allison like that? Did you care that Isaac still had feelings for her when you two got back together?” Scott paused. “Yeah. Isaac told me that.”

“That’s different.” Scott retorted.

“How so? Because you’re Scott McCall. The guy who makes all the right choices. The guy who never makes mistakes?”

“Because Isaac wasn’t in love with Allison. He’s in love with Malia.” Scott said. “And you’re not. I mean you see her as a piece of ass.”

“No I don’t.” Theo bit.

“Whatever.” He really wanted to punch him for saying that.

“You can say you want to say. Despite your wrong opinion. She isn’t in love with him. She wants me. And we could be……it’s selfish of you to try to make this about Isaac. It’s not.”

“Your right. This is about Malia. Have you ever thought that maybe you like her because she had someone else. You love the challenge. Now you got her. How long do you think it will take you to get over her?”

“Scott. I got to go.” This was pointless. He felt something towards her the minute he saw her.   
Scott was trying to be protective to point of it being intrusive.

“Just listen to me please. What if this is just lust? Are you willing to throw his friendship away for that?”

“Just cut the bullshit. This is your ultimatum. Choose Malia or you guys. Go to hell.”

Maybe he was the one who was selfish. Scott had one thing right. This wasn’t about him or Issac, but Malia. Could he really allow her to destroy their group dynamic? They were the best friends he always wanted. Could he jeopardize that?

No.

Scott was right. He didn’t love her. Even if he knew he could if given the opportunity. Malia may not need Isaac but she didn’t need him either. He took out his phone.

**_We can’t do this._ **

  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

_“What the hell are you doing?” Malia looked at the dirty blonde. The new guy in her classes. The new member. This guy was looking through her boyfriend’s lacrosse bag while he was on the field. She stood firm, arms folded._

_Theo stopped and stood straight. This was the girl with the most intimidating, daunting eyes he’d ever seen. She didn’t have to say anything to him to make him want to shit his pants. This girl demanded an answer._

_“I let Isaac borrow my notes. I’m getting them back. I don’t have steal Malia.” He put his notebook in his bag. Now she was being intolerable. She bit her lip, knowing she should apologize._

_When Issac said she had one hell of a personality, he didn’t realize he wasn’t exaggerating. Not that he could blame her though. He did look suspicious._

_“Well. I know that now.” She avoided his eyes. “He is good guy but sometimes he can have a habit of trusting the wrong people.”_

_“So you accuse me of stealing. Now you accuse me of being a bad guy.” He drank his water._

_“That’s not what I mean.” She shrugged._

_“Whatever Tate.” How in the hell was this Isaac’s sweet, fun, and chill girlfriend. Sure she was hot, but she had the personality of a pitbull. She didn’t even have the decency to give him an apology._

_“Hey Malia.” Isaac joined the two, kissing her cheek. “I see you have finally had a conversation with my gorgeous_ girlfriend _.”_

_“Yeah.” Theo grabbed his bag, walking off._

_“What did you do?” Isaac gave her a disapproving look. She rolled her eyes._

_“Let me go apologize.” She stated._

_“Good job.” He hit her butt as she laughed._

_“Theo….” She called for him. He only kept walking. He didn’t have time to deal with her attitude. That girl needed to learn some manners._

_“Wait.”  He didn’t know her. When she was determined, she would get whatever she wanted. “Theo.” She followed him to the parking lot. “theo.”_

_“I don’t need your dead ass apology. Isaac is making you do it anyway.” He turned gripped his truck handle._

_“No he isn’t. When have I ever done what someone has told me to do?” She sassed._

_“I don’t know. I just met you.” He bit._

_“Well. If you can’t tell. Never.” He opened the door as she touched his arm. “Look. Wait. Perhaps I was a little harsh.”_

_“Little.” He emphasized._

_“Alright. Alright. Super harsh. But I really thought you were….”_

_“I get that. But it turned out you were wrong. So when someone is wrong about another person. They owe the person an……..” He was waiting for her say it._

_“Don’t push it Raeken.” He laughed._

_“You can’t admit that you were wrong.”_

_“I can admit that I was wrong. Just give me a moment to do it my way.” She was very uncompromising._

_“It takes two words. It’s everyone’s way. You are so full of it.” He called her out._

_“Am not. I’m territorial and I’m protective of the people I care about. And I did take it overboard.” She lowered her defenses. He licked his lips at her sincerity. “I’m…I guess. What I’m trying to say is that I am sorry.”_

_“Was that so hard?” He asked. “Apology accepted.” He accidently dropped his library card as she picked it up. He knew how to take a picture. “Thanks.” She handed it to him. “I’m definitely going to need this for the history project due in two weeks.”_

_“You don’t have a partner?” She was surprised one of the lovestruck girls in her class hadn’t asked._

_“If you haven’t figured it out. I’m kind of a loner.” He shrugged. “Isaac told me I could work with you guys, but after our encounter, it might be a bad idea.”_

_“So you want to work on a powerpoint and ten page paper all by yourself?” he bit his lip. “Look, I can be a jerk. It is what it is. It’s part of my personality. But I have my good moments too. And you don’t need to work on this alone.” He shrugged._

_“Alright then.” He finally decided._

_Isaac’s girlfriend wasn’t that bad._

Allison paced back and forth at Scott’s words. Of course he would get involved. He always got involved. Scott rested his hands on his knees as he sat at the picnic table. Allison was going to rip into him. Her scowl which he thought was sexy was never sexy when it was for him….

“Scott tell me you did not do what I think you just did.” She was actually waiting for him to tell her no. His silence said it all. “Why did you get into it?”

“Why did you and Lydia know and not tell us?”

“Because we promised Malia? You’re looking at Theo like he’s the big bad wolf but it’s not just him.”

“Don’t you think I know that Als?”

“Then why did you direct all that in his direction. Malia wants him. And who are you to say that he doesn’t feel the same way. Will it destroy are friendship. For Isaac? Yeah. But will he come back. Yeah. That’s what we do. We always find ourselves back together. And Isaac will be alright eventually.”

“but you are looking at the future. I’m looking at the present. Did you ever once think, what’s going to happen when Issac does find out? And he asks us did we know. What are we going to tell him?”

“That we didn’t want to hurt him.” Stiles and Lydia joined their conversation. “It’s the truth.”

“You say that like it’s going to be good enough. It’s not.” Lydia looked at Allison.

“you’re right. But he will be mad at himself more than us. He has to be. I mean. How could not see their connection. Do you think it crossed his mind?”

“Yeah.” Stiles said. “He never told me but I think that was why he tried so hard, because he knew.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Theo took a deep breath, handing his brother the subway and drink. Isaac kindly accepted, giving him a light grin. He told him not to come here, but he had too. This was all his fault. Everything was his fault.

He didn’t deserve his appreciation. Right now, he was just like him. Suffering from the loss of her. She was calling him now. He placed his phone on mute as he put it in his pocket.

“Was that important? Something about Aaliyah?” Isaac noticed his soft eyes.

“No. right now I don’t need to be an asshole to you.” He kept his stoic expression.

It broke his heart to send Malia that text, but ultimately, Malia would have chosen her friends again when she woke up from this. And she would probably end up with Isaac again. And he would have to settle for one of the vapid girls who kept throwing themselves at him. He could make this work.

“So you probably think I’m over exaggerating. I’m not the first guy to get dumped.” Isaac felt ashamed of himself. How could he allow himself to be like this?

“You’re right. But you get a pass.” The two laughed. This was why he admired Theo’s honesty. He needed a friend who was a mixture of Stiles’ and Scott’s personality. “Look, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” He folded his lips.

_I’m sorry that I kissed Malia when I completely know how you felt for her._

“It’s alright.”

_No, it’s not._

“no. It’s not. You were there for me on the field and with anything else I needed you for. And I need to return the favor.”

“So is Malia walking the halls like she isn’t phased by me not being there?” Isaac wanted him to lie. Tell him yes. That she knew this was some horrible mistake. That she wanted to give him a second chance.

“I don’t think I’m the person who you should be asking that. You know our personalities clash.” Theo fought the urge to lick his lips. They still tasted of her. All the kisses she shared with him were destroyed by that message.

“And I don’t get it. You two have the same personality.” He observed his demeanor. She still made him feel uneasy. “That’s probably why.”

“I beg to differ. She’s more-short tempered than me.”

“Yeah. But now I know why you acted that way towards her. You saw the truth about her. Not what I was trying to make her to be.” This was the hardest thing he’d ever done. His emotions were about to break.

“That doesn’t matter.” Theo spoke softly. “You still want her.”

“Yeah I do. I still want to try. This time I know I can convince her. And when I say it this time. I’m going to mean it. And this time she will be sure to trust me. Let me in.”

Like he didn’t think about her like that. Like he didn’t want to be that guy.

“Then try again.” Theo sincerely said. If he couldn’t have her, then she deserved someone who honestly cared for her.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia kept looking at the text. This wasn’t Theo. Nor him not answering her calls. She wasn’t making this up in her head. He wanted this too. And only one person came to her mind that could persuade him otherwise. She watched their fearless leader head to his motorcycle. She walked with haste.

Scott paused at her coming towards him. He took a deep breath.

Damn right. He should be scared of her.

“You stay the hell out of my life!!!!” Malia yelled at him, hitting his shoulder.

“Malia…..”He gripped his shoulder. She took steady breaths, calming herself down. She was making a spectacle of herself in the parking lot.

“No. You always have to be in everyone’s business. Stop it. It’s my life. And if this is a mistake. It’s my mistake to make. I won’t regret it. What I will regret is being with a guy who I can’t even be myself with. I can’t Scott.”

“So you pick Theo? The guy who you’ve only known for….” Scott didn’t understand her logic.

“Shut up because you knew instantly you loved Allison. So what’s the real reason here…..”

“You’re too impulsive!!!!!” He yelled at her.

“So is Stiles. He was impulsive. Obsessive….”

“But he grew out of it. You haven’t. I’m protecting you three from yourselves.”

“You are such a….if I was really that impulsive I would tell you what I thought of you right now. But I don’t won’t to regret it. Stay out of this. Please I’m begging you. You are my friend my brother not my father.” She left him behind.


End file.
